


His Hoodie

by Blue_Panda



Category: The Blackwell Pages - K. L. Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda





	1. Chapter 1

Matt sulks as he walks home from wrestling practice, the rain coming down in heavy sheets. Matt's attention is caught by a familiar figure standing about ten feet away from Matt with his back turned to him.

Matt walked faster. "Fen?" Matt called, the figure, who was in fact Fen, turned around to see Matt. "What do you want?" Fen asked, sounding exhausted. He looked exhausted too. Matt frowned as he noticed how much Fen was shivering.

"You look cold." Matt stated, regretting it as soon as it left her lips. "No shit T-Thorson." Fen growled, more shivers wracking his body. Matt reached out and grabbed Fen's wrist, pulling him close before the smaller boy could protest.

Matt held Fen close, concerned at how cold and wet Fen's skin felt. "Thorson? What are you doing?" Fen asked, rigid in Matt's hold. "You're freezing Fen! Let me help you." Matt said, holding Fen closer to his chest, Fen's face pressed into his shoulder. 

"O-ok." Fen answered, getting more and more tiered as he realized just how warm Matt is. Matt and Fen walked all the way to Matt's house, Matt having to coax Fen inside once there.

Matt's whole family was out of town, him staying behind because he was old enough to stay home alone and because he didn't want to go.

Matt led Fen, who was still shivering badly, into the bathroom. Fen's face became red as a tomato as Matt started taking his clothes off. "Wha-What?" Fen sputtered, trying to look anywhere but Matt. Matt chuckled when he saw Fen averting his gaze.

"I'm getting in the shower too silly." Matt teased, as if this was a perfectly normal thing for them to do. "Matt..." Fen said, both of them blushing when 'Matt' came out instead of the usual 'Thorson'.

Matt  stepped into the shower, and the, three minutes later, stepped out and toweled off. Matt gestured to the shower in a 'now you' sorta way.  Fen shook his head, fearing the thought of Thorson seeing him naked.

Fen yelped as Matt came over and yanked the black shirt Fen had been wearing right off. "What the-! The fuck you think you're doing Thorson?!" Fen yelled, startled as Matt suddenly had a hand on the button of Fen's black jeans.

"S-sorry. I thought you needed help..." Matt stuttered, blushing and looking away from the smaller boy. Fen undressed without another word, slipping into the shower after Matt had left the bathroom.

Fen stood under the steaming water for what felt like forever, but it must've only been a few minutes, because when he stepped out, Matt was there, putting clothes on the counter and wide-eyed looking at Fen.

"You're out already?" Matt asked nervously, handing Fen a towel. "I got some clothes for you... they're the smallest ones I could find." Matt said, his tone careful. "Thanks." Fen responded, not looking  Matt in the the eyes as he said it, but meaning it all the same.

Matt stepped out to give Fen some privacy to change. Fen was glad for that, because no matter how much he tried, the sweatpants kept sliding down, and the sweatshirt reached to his middle thighs. Fen decided to ditch the sweatpants and head out to the living room, where Matt had said he'd be waiting.

Matt smiled fondly when Fen came into the room, evoking a small blush from Fen (who was still not wearing any pants). "What are you smiling at?!" Fen accused, glaring at Matt with a heavy blush on his face.

"Sorry. Its just... you look so cute in my sweatshirt." Matt answered, smiling as he said it. Fen looked to the ground, embarrassed at Matt's comment, even-though he really did like the sweatshirt, it was comfy.

"Sit down here, i'm going to make hot cocoa." Matt said, patting the couch beside him. Matt went to the kitchen as Fen sat on the couch, lying down with his head on a pillow. Fen couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable, and warm...

Matt hummed while the hot cocoa cooked. Matt smiled, finding himself thinking back on how cute Fen looked in his sweatshirt. Matt a huge crush on Fen, and nobody knew. Matt wasn't sure what his friends' reactions would be to him and Fen dating, so he hadn't  even tried.

Matt poured the hot cocoa into two cups and walked into the living room. Matt blushed when he saw Fen was sleeping, IN HIS SWEATSHIRT!!

Fen was curled up on the far side of the couch, his head resting on a soft pillow, the sweatshirt exposing some of his his skin. Matt put the hot cocoa down on the table, crawling onto the couch to wake Fen.

"Fen, wake up. Fen!" Fen woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. As his vision became clearer, Fen saw that Matt was over him, calling his name. Fen panicked, Matt, who was bigger and stronger, was over him, he had no escape!

Matt's eyes widened as Fen began to thrash around, panic showing in his eyes. "Fen! Fen,, calm down! You're alright!" Matt exclaimed, trying to calm Fen down. *Bam!* Matt was hit square in the face by Fen's swinging fist, causing Matt to grab Fen's wrists and pin him to the soft couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Fen's eyes grew wide, realizing the position the two of them were in. Fen was lying on the couch, Matt hovering over him, pinning his wrists to the couch above his head with only one hand.

"Are you ok now?" Matt asked, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah. Can you get off me?" Fen responded, both boys blushing at the position. "I brought hot chocolate." Matt said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence and severe awkwardness. "Thanks." Fen thanked as Matt handed him a cup full of the steaming sweet liquid.

"Why were you out in the rain anyway?" Matt asked, making sure to keep his voice steady. "I- Me and Laurie had a fight..." Fen answered, a look of dismay on his face. "Oh." was all Matt could think of saying to answer. Matt knew how close Laurie and Fen were, and he knew fights were always hard on both of them.

All Matt wanted to do was make Fen feel better. Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning forward, and suddenly... his lips were on Fen's.


	3. Chapter 3

Fen's eyes widened when he turned around and, suddenly, Matt's lips were on his and they were kissing! Fen felt Matt wrap an arm around his waist as he deepened the kiss, causing Fen to let out an embarrassing moan.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart for air, both boys out of breath from the kiss. Fen looked down, realizing that during the kiss, Matt had pulled Fen into his lap, where he currently was now.

Fen looked down at Matt. Matt looked guilty, really guilty and kinda upset too. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Matt said, knowing Fen hadn't wanted that. 'but he kissed you back!' Matt's inner voice argued.

"Matt, look at me.". Matt obeyed as he saw Fen leaning down to look him in the eyes. But as soon as they locked eyes, Fen turned away, embarrassed. "I-I liked it." Fen said, watching a smile spread onto Matt's face. "Look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said." Matt commanded, wanting to be sure Fen was serious.

Fen reluctantly met Matt's eyes, a red blush spreading across his face. "I liked it." Fen stated, pulling Matt into a quick kiss. The kiss was over quickly, Fen hiding his face against Matt's shoulder.

Matt wrapped his arms around Fen, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. After Fen's confession, the two of them silently agreed to turn on a movie, Fen curled up against Matt's side with Matt's arm around his shoulders and circling into his lap to hold his hand.

"You want to stay over?" Matt asked once the movie was finished, getting up to put the empty hot cocoa mugs away. "Ok. As long as you don't try anything." Fen agreed, fear creeping up at the idea of staying over, but not wanting to go home.

"Don't worry, only kissing. Ok?" Matt promised, getting a nod from Fen in agreement. It bothered Matt that Fen still didn't trust him, even after everything they'd gone through. As if reading Matt's mind, Fen added "I've never done this before. This relationship stuff is all new to me.". Matt felt better at that, "It's ok, I'll help you." Matt said, finding Fen's confusion cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt climbed into bed next to Fen, pulling him close for a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights.

Matt awoke in the morning to a warm bundle in his arms. Fen was lying on his side with his head using Matt's arm for a pillow. Matt had an arm wrapped around Fen, holding the smaller teen in a warm embrace. Matt smiled fondly as Fen shifted closer to Matt in his sleep.

"I think his room is back there."

"C'mon!"

"We gotta find him."

Matt realized all too late that there were voices and footsteps coming down his hallway. Within moments, Matt's bedroom door opened and Laurie, Reyna, Ray and Baldwin were standing speechless in the doorway.

Matt sat up, panicked, panicking further when he realized he had no shirt on. Unfortunately, Matt's sudden movements caused Fen to wake up. "Don't move. Your warm, I'm cold." Fen mumbled, his words coming out as mostly jumbled noises.

Laurie, who was standing in the front of the group at the doorway, looked from Fen to Matt suspiciously. Matt could see the rage fill Laurie's eyes when she saw Fen was wearing only one of Matt's sweatshirts.

"It's not what you think!" Matt panicked, seeing that everyone was now looking from him, who had no shirt on, to Fen, who was wearing nothing else but one of Matt's hoodies. "It better not be!" Laurie yelled, looking furious.

Fen was jerked fully awake by Laurie's yell. "Laurie?!" Fen exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he realized that their friends were standing in the doorway, looking at both him and Matt together in bed, both only half clothed.

Fen knew what it looked like, but he wasn't going to let any of them think that. "This isn't what you think it is!" Fen stated, his tone demanding that they believe him. "Then what is it!?" Laurie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I-I-..." Fen stuttered, unprepared to tell the story. Matt reached down and took Fen's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "I was walking home from wrestling and Fen was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. I took him home with me because it was raining and he was shivering and soaking wet. We both took hot showers-" "Separately." Fen interrupted, seeing Laurie's expression. "And his clothes were wet so I leant him a hoodie. We had some hot cocoa and I asked him what happened and he told me. I wanted to make him feel better, and we just kinda... kissed?" Matt explained, watching Laurie tense.

"We watched a movie and finished out hot chocolate and then went to bed. Nothing happened, we just fell as sleep and I woke up like five minutes ago." Matt finished, watching everyone's expressions change as they processed the story.

"...So like... are you dating now?" Baldwin asked, looking confused but excited. Matt met eyes with Fen, a question in his gaze. Fen nodded, turning to Baldwin before Matt could. "Yes, we are." Fen answered, aiming the sentence mostly at both Laurie and Baldwin. "Cool!" Baldwin exclaimed, sitting down beside Fen and wrapping a cheerful arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Good for you two. If the search is over, we kinda got some stuff to do. See ya." Reyna said, giving them a small smile. "We're very happy for you." Ray said, looking cheerful. As Ray and Reyna walked out of the door, Laurie came closer, an unreadable expression on her face. "Oh! I should leave you guys alone. I'll text you later!" Baldwin said, excusing himself at Laurie's pointed look.

"Laurie..." Fen started, knowing that first and foremost he should apologize for the fight they had yesterday. Fen was startled as he was suddenly enveloped in a surprise hug from Laurie. Laurie could feel Fen stiffen in the hug, unused to this kind of affection.

"I was worried about you idiot!" Laurie cried, squeezing Fen tighter. Fen timidly returned the hug. "I'm sorry." Fen responded, his face pressed into Laurie's shoulder. The two Brekkes stayed in a hug for a long time until Laurie suddenly pulled away, a serious look on her face. "You really love him?" Laurie asked, looking Fen in the eyes. Fen nodded, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. Laurie then turned to Matt, the same intense-serious look on her face. "You love him?" Laurie asked, her tone demanding he answer her. "Yes, of course I do." Matt answered, reaching for Fen's hand.

'God, Laurie's scary.' Matt thought, interlacing his fingers with Fen's. This time, it was Fen to squeeze Matt's hand reassuringly.

"Good! You better not break his heart! I'll kill you if you do!" Laurie threatened, sticking a finger at Matt. Matt nodded frantically, Laurie definitely getting her message across. "Now, I'll leave you two alone." Laurie said, hugging them both before walking out. "Wow. Laurie's scary... and intense." Matt said, after a minute of silence. "Yup. Definitely. I've only seen her like that a few times before." Fen agreed, smiling at how much Laurie cared about him. Fen looked down at their hands and smirked. "You're holding my hand... is she really that scary?" Fen teased, smirking at Matt. "Nope. I just love you, a lot." Matt answered, pulling Fen in for a kiss.


End file.
